


Severus and Oscar

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Severus and Oscar

" _Your_ son said I reminded our granddaughter of Oscar."

Harry nearly choked on his tea. "Um, I'm sure it's because you are a very good actor. Everyone's always said so."

"Hmm, I think he might have been referring to something else." 

"Oh?" Harry was sure he'd burst out laughing at any moment.

"Indeed. It seems Eileen has been watching a children's program with a grumpy—"

"Grouchy," Harry supplied then slapped his hand over his mouth

"— _misanthrope_ of a character on the program."

"I've always thought you were more like Bert myself." 

The Stinging Hex hit Harry squarely on the arse.


End file.
